A Night Together and Forever
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Blake tries running from her past, but part of her past at Beacon is following her. Perhaps this will go better than Blake could have expected.


As Blake stared out onto the ocean, she was glad to be all alone, as she should be. At least, that's what she was trying to convince herself. Finally feeling free enough and surrounded by enough of her fellow Faunus to get rid of the bow that confined her cat ears was helping to nudge her in that direction, but no matter what she did to distract herself, she was still pulled back to thoughts of her friends from Beacon. To make matters worse, her enhanced hearing was picking up a concerningly familiar nervous mutter, too quiet to clearly make out. Blake subtly turned her head to get a peak, but from what she saw, subtlety wasn't exactly necessary. What she saw was one of the friends she tried to get away from, Josie Maxwell. If the shy demeanour didn't give it away, there was her distinctive blue and black dress, with black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other, as well as her thick belted boots and light brown hair. There was also Josie's fit hourglass figure with a little extra on her rear, but Blake tried to shake that thought out of her head. As that thought left, it was almost immediately replaced by the dance at the Beacon Ball, as well as the countless times Blake wanted to do something more with the crush she held. Blake let out a regretful sigh and turned her eyes back towards the ocean. It wasn't as if this was a better opportunity, Blake thought. Josie was probably going back to Menagerie too, being a cat Faunus too, with similar cats' ears atop her head. Besides, getting closer would only make things worse. She got that far into talking herself out of anything to do with Josie when she heard the clomping of Josie's boots approaching, and Blake silently wished that Josie was keep going, and her stomach sank as Josie stopped right next to her.

"H-heya Blake, funny seeing you here," Josie said quietly in her naturally sweet voice. Blake let out a sigh.

"What do you want?" Blake said, hoping the cold shoulder would get rid of Josie.

"Well, it's been a while since I last saw you, and, uh, we just happen to both be heading to Menagerie, totally by coincidence, so I thought we could maybe… catch up," Josie lied. Anyone with even the slightest bit of insight could see through that lie, and that definitely included Blake.

"Lying doesn't really suit you," Blake replied flatly. Josie let out a nervous girlish giggle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I… I wanted to make sure you were okay." Josie tried to keep talking, but her voice seemed to give up on her, giving Blake time to respond.

"I can take care of myself," Blake responded, her voice getting a touch louder, but still sticking with the frosty tone.

"Y-yes, of course. I know you can. It's just…" Josie's planned speech was falling apart, not that Blake knew.

"So why are you following me? You've got better things to deal with," Blake pushed on, her reluctant cold façade still in place. Josie took a deep breath to steady herself before being earnest with Blake.

"Maybe, but you're still important, because I care about you! And we're meant to help each other out. That's why we get put on teams at Beacon. Your team would be here if they could," Josie asserted, being bolder than even she thought she could be. It took a moment, but soon the shattering of Blake's façade was almost literally visible. It started with one small tear, but they began to pour out as Blake suddenly wrapped Josie in a hug, burying her face in the crook of Josie's neck as she began to softly cry.

"I'm so sorry," Blake said, quiet as a whisper. "I care about you too. It's why I ran away."

"Hey, it's okay, I forgive you."

And so, the pair stood, held in each other's arms as the ship carried on towards Menagerie.

Quite some time later, Blake had invited Josie back to her family home to meet her parents. It took mere moments for Kali love her, and only a little bit longer for Ghira to warm up to her. It even got to the point where Kali called the pair a cute couple and was probably moments from asking about grandchildren when Ghira interrupted, much to the very awkward pair's relief.

That night, as Blake and Josie were getting ready for bed, with a spare bed being made up in Blake's room, there was a nervous tension in the air, and both of them were sure that it needed to be dealt with before they could get some sleep.

"Josie, when you said you care about me, what… what do you mean by that?" Blake asked, nervously tugging at the hem of her yukata. It stopped Josie in her tracks as she stopped undressing a moment after she had started.

"I… well… you know that thing Nora says? 'Together together'? Well… I kinda want to be that, with you," Josie said, a soft smile slipping onto her lips. Blake felt a weight lift from her chest.

"I'm so glad you said that. I would say the same thing, except maybe with a different choice of words," Blake happily replied, before stepping up to Blake and cupping Josie's cheek with her hand. Josie leaned into Blake's hand and moved a little closer to Blake. The two leaned closer, until their lips closed the difference. Their free hands held each other close, but they both felt a need to be closer. As the pair broke for air, they look each other in their heavy-lidded eyes.

"So… about me giving your mom grandchildren…" Josie began, certain that Blake would pick up the hint. Blake blinked in surprise, before a quick realisation hit her.

"Oh, right, I always forget who I've told about this," Blake answered, grinding her crotch on Josie's hip as Josie felt a hint of Blake's bulge.

"So, is that a 'yes' to making me a mother?" Josie asked, making this sound much sweeter than it probably was in reality.

"Definitely a yes," Blake answered with a hint of a growl and eager hands tugging on Josie's dress. Josie helped, somewhat clumsily. Soon the pair of them were mostly naked, with Josie in just a navy-blue bra and Blake in a wide-open yukata, her firm cock on full display, catching Josie by surprise.

"So, that's what it's like…" Josie commented.

"Maybe we should take it slow. I don't think you've done this before, have you?" Blake asked.

"N-no. Is that bad?" Josie responded nervously.

"It's okay, I'll ease you into it. Besides, it's not that far above average" Blake tried to reassure as she took a seat on her bed. "Now, kneel down and use your mouth. Show me how much you want it." Josie nodded eagerly and knelt in front of Blake, her eyes on Blake's erect length. Josie might not have known much about these things, but it looked pretty big to her, even if Blake was probably right. Josie leant in, giving the tip a little kiss before gently slipping about half of it into her mouth. "Mmm, good start," Blake encouraged as Josie got to work. It definitely felt good for Blake, but she could tell that Josie was hesitant, and she thought Josie could do with a little help. Blake put a hand on the back of Josie's head and pulled her in, getting her cock deeper into Josie's mouth, just barely getting to deep throating. Josie's eyes bugged out wide for a moment, before she adjusted and started breathing through her nose. She even started working a little faster, much to Blake's pleasure. "Ah, even better. Keep going, I'm so close," Blake encouraged. Josie eased back a bit, but as Blake reached her point of no return, Blake pulled her back in just in time to finish, pumping her warm seed directly down Josie's throat. "Oh, yes, take it all," Blake said in a low moan as Josie gagged quietly. When Blake eventually finished with her load, Josie swallowed hard and panted for breath.

"Gah, wow, Blake, that was… that was a lot," Josie said in an out of breath voice.

"All the better to get you pregnant with," Blake replied smugly.

"Oh goodness, that is definitely correct," Josie agreed. There was a moment of quiet before Blake spoke up again.

"So, it'll take me a moment to… recharge. Should I return the favour while we wait?" Blake offered.

"Wait, I don't have a…"

"Don't worry," Blake interrupted, "There's other ways to do it. Come, lie down and I'll help you out." Unsure, Josie hopped up onto the bed and lay back, keeping an eye on Blake as she maneuvered herself between Josie's legs. Then, quick as a flash, Blake dove in, agile tongue almost instantly making Josie let out some high-pitched yelps and moans. Josie squirmed as her body almost took on a mind of its own, her hand jumping between covering her mouth, gripping the sheets and resting on Blake. Meanwhile, Blake's hands had a firm grip on Josie's wide hips and plump rear. It was a surprise how quickly Josie was hitting the highs of pleasure, and an even bigger surprise when Blake did something with her tongue and Josie hit a brand new high. _It was even better than she dreamed_, Josie thought. Josie's thighs squeezed slightly on Blake's head, Blake picking up that Josie must have been so very close to her own ending. Blake picked up the pace and Josie went screaming into her own orgasm, her back arching and her whole body shaking and shivering with pleasure. For Josie, the orgasm felt like it went for an eternity, but when it finally ended and she came down from her orgasmic high, it felt all too short. She was panting again as she looked down at Blake, who had ditched her yukata and was on her hands and knees above her.

"That was incredible," Josie gasped. Blake let out a little smile.

"Glad you liked it," Blake said confidently. "Now, ready to take the final step to becoming a mother?" Josie's eyes and smile beamed.

"Oh, gods, yes! Take my virginity! Make me a mother!" Josie answered, halfway between demanding and begging.

"With pleasure," Blake purred as she lined her cock up with Josie's core. As she did, her hands reached up and slipped Josie's bra off as Josie gasped. Blake tossed it aside and her hands gripped Josie's hips as her cock slowly entered Josie. "You know, you have the perfect body for this," Blake said in a low voice.

"O-oh, I do? Thanks!" Josie gasped, nervous and excited.

"That's right. You have nice, wide, womanly hips, perfect for me to hold while I breed you." Blake's words, as well as the slow rolling of her hips were enough to make Josie begin to moan again. "You also have the perfect breasts," Blake added, a hand moving up to give her modest breasts a gentle squeeze. "Or at least, perfect once I impregnate you and you start lactating." She gave Josie's nipples a pinch each, making them hard and pulling a louder, higher moan from Josie. "But for now, you just have perfect teats to suckle on." Blake ran her tongue over Josie's sensitive nipples, taking a moment to suck hard on them as her lips reached them, making Josie squirm even more. Blake's hips began to move faster, thrusting harder into Josie's core. Josie was getting louder and louder, loud enough for Blake to be glad the house had plenty of soundproofing and plenty of rooms between hers and her parents. Then, all of a sudden, Blake scooped Josie up as she yelped with surprise, before Blake plopped Josie on her lap.

"I-is there anything else that makes me a good mother?" Josie asked, fishing for another compliment.

"Well…" Blake began. The hand that was playing with Josie's breasts moved down to grope her generous rear. "An ass like this is perfect for attracting a mate, shows how… fertile you are," Blake explained, a grin on her face that Josie would call lecherous if she wasn't so madly in love with Blake. Blake began thrusting again, making Josie bounce up and down on her cock. Josie held Blake tightly, not fully trusting herself to stay upright. Blake returned the favour, holding Josie tight as the pair moaned away, getting closer and closer to their limits. Then, like a dam breaking, the pair came together, Josie's core pulsing around Blake's throbbing cock as Blake filled Josie's womb with her seed. The two did their best to milk every last drop from Blake, before collapsing onto the bed in an exhausted heap.

"Oh gods, that was… that was…"

"Good?" Blake suggested.

"Something like that. I think my brain is a little bit scrambled after that," Josie said with a nervous giggle.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Blake replied, before placing a gentle kiss on Josie's lips.

Many years later, Blake and Josie were laying together in bed, having a lazy Sunday, when the result of that night came bursting into the room.

"Mama, Daddy, are you awake yet?!" the little girl yelled.

"Violet, sweetie, it's too early to be that loud," Blake said in a croaky voice.

"I think she wants breakfast. I'll make it for her," Josie offered, just starting to sit up before Blake put a hand out.

"Don't worry, I'll do it. You should rest, you're busy making a baby sister for Violet," Blake said.

"Baby sister! Baby sister!" Violet cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Violet, what did I just say?" Blake asked with just a hint of sternness. Violet had a look of realisation on her face.

"Sorry Daddy," Violet stage whispered, before continuing her chant at a loud whisper as she skipped out of the room. Blake followed Violet out, but not before planting a kiss on Josie's cheek.

"Have a good rest, my love," Blake softly whispered. Josie gave Blake a sleepy smile.

"I will. I'll need it to give you another wonderful child."

[**AN:** This was a request by BraveVesperia1 on this very website]


End file.
